Kidnapped
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: When Ace is kidnapped by an unknown cloaked man, how far will the team go to get him back? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first Loonatics Unleashed fic. Please don't flame me, as it will be waste of your time and mine, as I will only us them to burn cookies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Enjoy!

------------

Chapter 1

The Loonatics had just come back from a really tough mission and had decided to go to bed early, at two in the morning.

Ace was having a peaceful sleep, when he heard what sounded like a muffled scream. Thinking it was just a dream, the yellow rabbit rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He was nearly asleep when he heard it again. Figuring it wasn't a dream, Ace climbed out of bed and went out into the hallway.

As he walked down the hall and turned a corner, he stopped short at the sight before him; Lexi was knelt on ground holding her hands to her head, as a man in a dark cloak stood holding her hair in a gloved hand.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ace shouted angrily, hoping that the others would hear the commotion.

The hooded man looked up. Ace couldn't tell who he was due to the man's hood covering his face. "Ah…" the man said and Ace could almost hear his evil smile. "The other one." He added almost to his himself, making Ace's fur stand on end. _Creepy…_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ace demanded.

The man stepped forward, drew out an odd looking gun and pointed it at Ace's chest. "Just you." The man said. "Oh, and this one." He added, shacking Lexi's head roughly, making the pink rabbit squeak slightly.

Ace noticed this and his eyes began to glow. "I said Let. Her. Go!" He shouted, aiming a laser blast at the man.

When the small sheet of dust had cleared, both Ace and Lexi were surprised to see that the man had managed to dodge Ace's attack. Ace aimed another laser at him but he dodged again and before Ace could do a thing, he was stood right before him.

Lexi watched wide eyed when she realised what the man was about to do.

"Ace! Don't let him touch you!" She shouted. But it was too late; the man had already grabbed his wrist with his gloved hand. Immediately, Ace fell to his knees as the pain shot through his head and eyes. He looked up into the man's face and saw an evil grin and a nasty glint in his eyes.

Not wanting to see the face anymore Ace looked down and noticed that the man's glove was glowing a brilliant blue and there was a small dial on the back of the hand. This struck him as odd, then he realised how the man was over-powering him. This man was using a glove that could weaken his opponents somehow, but how?

"Ace!" The scream brought him back to reality and the pain. The last thing he saw was Tech running towards them, before everything went black.

Tech ran straight for the dark figure but all he caught was the floor. He looked up to see the man was a few feet away, still holding Ace.

Tech growled and leapt for the man again but just as his fingers were inches from their target, the man disappeared along with Ace.

"Ace!" he shouted but no reply came.

Just then Rev, Duck and Slam came running towards them. "What just happened?" Duck asked.

"Where were you?!" Tech growled.

"For-some-reason,-our-doors-wouldn't-open;-we've-only-just-been-able-to-get-them-open." Rev explained. "How-did-you-get-out?"

"I was in the lab when I heard shouting." Tech replied.

"So? What happened?" Duck asked again, sounding slightly irritated that he had been ignored.

Tech sighed. "Someone broke into the tower but they got away."

"What did they want?" Duck asked.

"Us." Lexi said, coming to stand next to Tech.

"What do you mean?" Tech asked, confused.

"I woke up and found him snooping around." Lexi replied. "He grabbed me and I felt this sharp pain in my ears. And when Ace showed up, he said he was here for us."

"As in, you and Ace?" Tech asked. Lexi nodded. "Hmm… why would anyone want to kidnap us? Usually they try to kill us."

"Yeah-this-is-just-plain-weird!" Rev commented.

"I know but right now we need to figure out how we're gonna get Ace back." Lexi said.

"Right!" Tech said, suddenly getting an idea. "First thing we need is information on the guy who broke in here; that's our first step." The others nodded and followed the coyote to the living area, where they were going to call Zadavia.

------------

Ace woke to sound of metal on metal. He opening his eyes, he found he was lying on a metallic table in a large grey room. To his right he could see a huge computer screen bolted to the wall. Beneath it was an equally large keyboard. To his left he saw a few more tables and work benches, with odd tools on them.

Not liking the look of things, Ace tried to sit up but found that his wrists where held to table by large metal cuffs. He soon discovered that his ankles were also cuffed. _What the…? Where am I? What happened-?_ Then it all came flooding back; the muffled screams, Lexi, the dark man, the glove, the pain! Ace pulled at his restraints but to no avail. That did not deter him, however; he try again and again and eventually mustered enough energy to use his lasers; he took aim and… nothing happened. _WHAT!?_ What was wrong with his powers? Why couldn't he use them?

A nasty laugh broke his musings and he turn his attention the foot of the table just in time to see a tall man in a dark cloak, stepping towards him.

Ace let out a growl. This guy was the one who had kidnapped him. And he had hurt Lexi.

"What do you want with me?" The rabbit demanded angrily.

The man let out another chuckle. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Let me guess; you want my powers, it that it?" Ace asked irritated.

Another chuckle. "What powers? I've already got them, and your little girlfriends."

Ace's eyes widened and he tried to summon his lasers again, but nothing happened. "You son of a-"

"What are you going to do about it? _Rabbit?_" The man sneered.

"If you've already go my powers then why are you keeping me here?" Ace demanded again. "What are you planning?"

"No plan, just revenge." The man answered with a nasty grin.

"Revenge for what?" Ace asked.

The man's grin widened as he pulled his hood back, revealing his hard features. And the way he spoke make Ace's fur stand on end. "For my son!"

------------

There! What do you think? Please let me know! I have absolutely no idea where this is going but still… it should be fun!

- review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

… awkward wave… Hi, guys… dives under desk I'M SORRY! I know I said end of august but I got caught up in load of stuff and so… yeah… Please don't hate me!

Anyway, I have no idea what their PJs look like so I'm just guessing they're the same colour as their uniforms so… yeah… again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed or its characters. I only own Telko and his son, Tseng

Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

------------

Chapter 2

"Loonatics! What can I do for you?" The colourful hologram asked.

"Zadavia!" Tech said urgently. "Someone has just managed to break in! He woke Lexi and then Ace."

"Hm… this is troublesome." Zadavia replied.

"And that's not the half of it;" Tech continued. "He… He took Ace."

Zadavia stared at them for a moment before replying. "Took Ace?"

Tech nodded. "Yeah. We were wondering if you help us find out where he took him."

Zadavia thought for a moment. "If I had a description, I'm sure I could find something."

"Well, we didn't really see much of him." Lexi said, standing before the hologram. "He just wore a black cloak and kept his face hidden with the hood."

"Not much of a description at all. Was he tall? Short?" Zadavia asked.

"He was quite tall." Lexi replied. "And he had a weird glove that glowed blue… He used it to overpower Ace." She added quietly.

"How?" Zadavia asked.

Lexi looked up. "I'm not sure. He just took hold of his wrist and the glove started to glow. It brought Ace to his knees before he lost consciousness."

"A glove that makes the opponent loose consciousness upon contact… Fascinating. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks." Tech said with a small smile.

"Zadavia out."

"So, what now?" Duck asked, breaking the silence.

Tech stood leaning on the table, thinking. "I suppose we wait."

"I want to know how he got in." Lexi said.

Tech looked up with a nod. "Right. Then why don't we try to figure that out." The others nodded. "Slam, Rev, you too see what you can find on the street and the side of the tower, he might have scaled the building." Rev and Slam nodded and left to do their task. "Duck, why don't you take a look around in here?" Duck frowned at the task, but obliged none the less.

Turning to Lexi, Tech spoke again. "And we can take a look around the hallway, maybe that guy left something by mistake." Lexi nodded and followed the coyote out into the hall.

------------

All he could feel was pain. Extreme amounts of pain, coursing through his entire body.

He held his eyes tightly shut and his teeth were clamped together. He could move and when the pain finally stopped, all he could hear was his own laboured breathing.

A rough hand grabbed the fur on the back of his head jerking it upward. "Had enough, _Rabbit_?" Sneered the cruel voice of his captor.

Ace only groaned in response. This only made the man snigger evilly; he wanted to break this bunny, and he was getting close, so very, very close.

With another evil laugh, the man pulled the leaver down hard, and once again, Aces screams of pain filled the empty building.

------------

"Loonatics!" Zadavia's voice called out loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Zadavia?" Tech asked standing at the table, as the other gathered.

"I have news on Ace's captor." Zadavia replied and everyone focused their attention on the hologram in the centre of the table, listening intently to what she was saying.

"His name is Telko. He use to work at the University of Technology just outside Acmetropolis, but was fired after having made a very dangerous ray-gun."

"Well," Duck said slowly. "That tells us about him but it doesn't really tell us much of why he took Ace."

"I have information on that as well, Duck." Zadavia said pointedly. Duck fell silent and she continued. "A few months ago, I believe you fought with a young man called Tseng, who had broken into the museum of ancient jewelry and pottery. He had tried to steal a very valuable red ruby, which he claimed his father needed."

Tech looked up as if he knew what was coming next. "This guy, Telko, he was Tseng's father." He finished and Zadavia nodded.

"Did you find a location for him?" Lexi asked.

Zadavia nodded again. "Yes. I was able to track his movements with Ace to the south Acmetropolis docking bay; it's not been in use for years, so it would be the best place to hide, I suppose."

Tech nodded. "Right, we're on it."

"Another thing, Loonatics," Zadavia said. "The glove Telko used, he made it while at the University. It seems it is also capable of sucking out people's energy as well as powers. However, its effects wear off after a few hours." The team registered what this could mean and nodded in understanding. "Good luck, Loonatics. Zadavia out."

"Right." Tech said, turning to the rest of the team. "Let's get down to those docks and quick. If Ace is really there, we'll probably have a good chance at getting him back if we go now."

"Yeah. And hopefully his powers will be back too." Lexi added with a nod.

"What-are-we-waiting-for?" Rev said, as he zoomed out of the living area to get the teams jet packs.

He was back within two seconds and the team got ready to save their kidnapped leader.

------------

Within half an hour, the remaining Loonatics were flying low as they entered the old Acmetropolis docking bay.

As they came into land, Lexi listened intently for any signs of life in or outside the building that they stood before.

"Anyone home?" Tech asked, watching the building closely.

Lexi nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly. "And I think he's alone." She added as the team approached.

------------

Ace could see the bright light of the florescent lights that hung high above him. He tried hard to concentrate on them so as to block out the pain that stung his whole body but was unsuccessful as a dark shadow obscured his vision.

"Well, it looks like the rabbit's awake." Sneered the oh-so familiar voice of Telko, the man who was responsible for his pain.

Ace couldn't even master the energy to growl let alone actually speak, so he settled for a glare.

The man above him was about to speak again, but he stopped and turned his attention to the large sliding door that was opposite the computer.

"It seems we have visitors." Telko said quietly, leaving the bunny and walking towards the doors.

As he approached the doors, Telko paused as a deep groan came from the doors sliding track. However, before he could do anything, the metallic door was consumed by a swirling green glow before being pulled clean off the track. A small crash was heard as the door hit the ground and dust filled the doorway.

When the dust cleared, Telko found himself staring into the angry face of Tech, whose eyes were still glowing green.

Telko scoffed. "_One_ Loonatic?" He said with a laugh but stopped abruptly as Lexi, Rev, Duck and Slam stepped into view of the doorway.

"Come to save your pathetic leader, have you?" Telko said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare call him pathetic!" Lexi growled dangerously, her eyes glowing pink.

Telko merely smirked wider as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black control and pressed the red button. Immediately, the double doors at the other end of the room burst open, and in ran a large group of what appeared to be robot soldiers.

"Loonatics!" Tech said, taking command. "Go get 'em!"

All at once, Rev, Duck and Slam charged at the robot army that now stood before them.

Tech then turned to Lexi. "You get Ace out of here, we'll hold them off." He said, turning back to the fight. Lexi nodded and swiftly crept around the fighting Loonatics and robots towards Ace, who was still strapped to the metal table in the middle of the large room.

"Ace!" She said as she took in his appearance; he had been taking during the night so he was still in his yellow and black PJs. The top was ripped open, showing his bare chest and the bottoms where ripped partly on the legs.

The metal straps holding his limbs in place, were pretty tight and Lexi had to hold in a gasp as she saw the raw red marks on the yellow rabbit's wrist and ankles. Her eyes began to glow again as she focused on the each metal strap and shot a series of brain blasts at each one, releasing her teammate.

"Ace!" she said again as she tried to get him to sit up. Suddenly, the sound of a gun reached her sensitive ears and she turned to see Telko pointing a strange looking gun at her.

Telko Smirked. "Why don't you put the rabbit down?" He asked, not lowering his weapon.

"I'm not letting you have Ace again!" Lexi shouted at him. She could feel herself beginning to power-up.

Telko's smirk slowly faded. "Then you've just sealed your fate as well as his." He said and pulled the trigger.

------------

Tech turned just as another robot came up behind him. It raised it heavy metal fist and brought it down hard. However, Tech was too fast and was able to jump out the way quickly.

He landed lightly on the cold floor, just in time to block another attack from the same robot. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Lexi; she had snuck round the fight easily and was now making her way towards Ace, who appeared to be unconscious, on the metal table he was strapped to.

_Good,_ Tech thought._ She should be able to get Ace out of here without any problems…_ _Hang on, what's he up to…?_ Techs eyes widened as they fell on the man who had started it all; he was holding some kind of ray gun and was walking towards Lexi. _NO!_ Tech was about to run to help but he was blocked by the robot. "Lexi!" He shouted but the robot cut him short by bring its metal first to his stomach.

Shutting his eyes tight, Tech didn't see what happened. He could still hear it though. The fight echoed all around him then Lexi; she was saying something but he couldn't quite make out what it was. And then an explosion. _The gun!_ His eyes snapped open just in time to see a huge laser blast.

_LEXI…!_

------------

Sorry again for the HUGE delay. ducks behind computer By the way, for all those who may be thinking it, this is NOT a TechLexi fic it may have HINTS of AceLexi but that will probably be it.

Please review! -


	3. Chapter 3

... I am so, so, so, so sorry. PLEASE! I beg of you DON'T HATE ME!! I'v just starting uni so A LOT has been getting in the way and I know a year in between updates is unacceptable but please! I'm trying!

Disclaimer: … I own nothing… nothing at all… bursts into tears… oh! Except for Telko and Tseng! grins

Enjoy!

--

Last Time

_Shutting his eyes tight, Tech didn't see what happened. He could still hear it though. The fight echoed all around him then Lexi; she was saying something but he couldn't quite make out what it was. And then an explosion. The gun! His eyes snapped open just in time to see a huge laser blast._

_LEXI…!_

Chapter 3

It was hot, very hot. But it didn't hurt like she thought it would. Instead, it felt like it was enveloping her and holding her tightly.

Not daring to open her eyes through fear of see the flames around her, Lexi concentrated on what she could hear and was surprised to hear a loud curse coming from her right.

Slowly, her eyes opened and what she saw surprised her even more; Telko was stood, still firing his gun, while a strong arm held her against a warm body.

Looking up, she followed the arm up to the owners shoulder and past the chin to look into the fiery eyes of her team captain.

"Ace?" She gasped.

The yellow rabbit didn't reply, but the arm encircling her pulled her tighter to his bare chest. (1)

The power of the strong laser of the gun seemed to equal that of Ace's. However, the gun's power was limited and was beginning to run out.

The laser faltered and Ace took this opportunity to blast the whole device into pieces. Telko jerked his hand away from the shattered pieces of metal and plastic before gazing angrily at the two rabbits before him.

Breathing heavily and sweating quite a bit, Ace sent a chilling glare toward the man in front of him.

After a few seconds, Lexi released the breath she didn't know she was holding before breaking the silence.

"Ace?" She asked again. When she received no answer, she shook his shoulder.

Slowly he turned his head to look at her. "Are you ok?" he asked hoarsely.

Lexi nodded and just as she opened her mouth to ask the same of him, a sharp pain shot through her head and ears.

_Not again…_ she thought faintly as the gloved hand released her wrist, making her to fall to the hard floor.

Telko laughed as he watched the pink rabbit lose consciousness. "Now that you're out of the picture," he turned his attention to Ace who was still sat on the table. His breathing still heavy, Ace found himself powerless to help Lexi as Telko once again seized his arm with his gloved hand.

_Darn it…_ he cursed. _Not again… I can't let him… do this to the others…_

"ACE!" A loud shout brought him out of his thoughts as he became vaguely aware of the gloved hand releasing his arm. A loud thud followed before two hand softly gripped him by the arms.

"Ace!" The same voice called as the hands shook him slightly.

Slowly, he lifted his head to look into the worried face of his team mate. "Tech." he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Ace," Tech said, still worried. "Can you walk?"

Ace nodded before looking down at Lexi. "What about her?" he asked.

Tech bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to do. After a moment of thought he looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the team had finished off the last of the robots and were now heading towards them.

"What'd we do now?" Duck asked, watching as Tech picked the unconscious Lexi up off the floor.

"Rev." Tech said stepping towards his friend and placing Lexi into his arms. "Take her back to tower as fast as you can and then get the authorities her." Rev nodded before leaving for the tower.

Tech opened his mouth to address the others but stopped when he heard a deep groan coming from the heap on the floor.

Looking down at the barely conscious man, Tech frowned as Telko pushed himself onto his knees. Stepping towards the man, Tech raised his hand before slamming the side of it down onto the back of the man's head, successfully knocking him out.

"Slam." He said turning to the Tasmanian Devil. "Take care of that guy."

Slam nodded before grabbing the man and slinging him over his shoulder.

"I think I'll take that." Tech said as he removed the glove and pocketing it. He then turned back to Ace who was sat on the edge of the table. "Come on." He said, offering a hand to his captain. "Let's go home."

Ace nodded and allowed Tech to help him walk as the four remaining Loonatics exited the warehouse where five police cars were waiting.

--

…I know it's short and not a lot happened but I'm a bit stuck.

Oh and by the by; (1) I couldn't help but smile and giggle at the mental-image this line brought to my mind. Sorry, fan-girlishness over with now… giggles

Now! There is a fair chance that I may end up re-writing this chapter because I'm not overly-happy about how it ended but don't worry, I tell you when I'm going to (if I'm going to).

Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! -


End file.
